


I love you, Dad

by DonnaNoble10



Category: Gracepoint (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaNoble10/pseuds/DonnaNoble10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver gets a visitor while in the hospital. Spoilers for episodes 7 and 8. This picks up pretty much where episode 8 left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ellie walked alongside the gurney as Emmett was wheeled into the ambulance.

"Sir, keep breathing. You're going to be ok."

She kept repeating this both for his sake and for hers.

"Does he have any next of kin we could notify?" the paramedic asked as they put an oxygen mask over Emmett's face.

"Yes, he has a daughter. I'll call her." Ellie replied.

Emmett shook his head and the paramedics tried to calm him down.

"Sir, calm down. You're going to be all right. Just breathe normally." the paramedic ordered.

"Sir, do you have Julianne's number?" Ellie asked.

Emmett nodded.

"Where's your phone?"

Emmett lifted his head and nodded towards his pocket.

Ellie retrieved the phone and searched through the contacts until she saw a contact name that read "Julianne Cell". A few buttons later, she was connected and the phone was dialing.

"Dad?" came Julianne's voice.

"Julianne? Julianne Carver?"

"Yes. Who's this?"

"This is Detective Miller. I work with your dad."

"What's going on? Did something happen to my dad?"

"I think he's having a heart attack."

"What? Is he ok?"

"I'm not sure. I'm in the ambulance with him and we're going to the hospital."

"I'm on my way. Detective Miller?"

"Yes?"

"Could you…could you stay with him until I get there?"

She could hear Julianne's voice starting to break as the news sunk in that she could lose her dad. Ellie didn't know what had happened between them that caused her to go back home so quickly, but it was clear that whatever it was, Julianne was willing to put it aside to make sure her dad was all right.

"Of course, honey."

"Thank you."

By this time, they'd arrived at the hospital and Ellie put Emmett's phone into her pocket as she followed the paramedics into the emergency room.

"What do we have?" a doctor called out as the doors opened.

"43 year old male, possible heart attack." the paramedic said to the approaching doctor and nurses.

"You'll have to wait out there, ma'am," the doctor said, pointing to a set of double doors. "We need to see what we're dealing with and we'll let you know when he's in a room."

Ellie nodded and reluctantly walked to the waiting area. After an hour of waiting, the double doors opened and a doctor walked out.

"Anyone here for Emmett Carver?" he asked.

Ellie quickly rose from her seat and walked over.

"Ellie Miller. I was with him when he collapsed."

"Mr. Carver suffered a major heart attack. He's lucky to be alive. We operated on him and put a pacemaker in him. He seems stable for now."

"Thank God. I called his daughter on the way in. She's on her way and should be here in a few hours."

"Good. I'll take you to him. He's in ICU."

The doctor led Ellie down a series of hallways and over to the ICU unit. As she walked in, she saw that Emmett was hooked up to multiple machines, oxygen prongs were in his nose and a red light emitted from a pulse monitor clipped to his index finger.

"We'll be in here fairly often to check on him." the doctor said as Ellie took a seat in the chair by Emmett's bed.

"Thank you." Ellie replied.

Once the doctor left the room, Elie pulled out her phone and called the house. When there was no answer, she left a voicemail.

"Hey, honey. Umm…I'm at the hospital. Emmett collapsed while we were chasing a suspect and he's in ICU. When you get this, give me a call. I'll be home as soon as I can. Bye."

/

Julianne Carver drove as fast as she safely could towards Gracepoint. There were no buses running this time of night, so her mom's car was her only option. Her mom had no idea that she was leaving, but Julianne had scribbled a note telling her where she was, so hopefully she wouldn't be in too much trouble. All she cared about right now was getting to her dad before it was too late. Traffic was light this time of night, so she arrived at the hospital in record time.

"I'm here to see Emmett Carver. Could you tell me what room he's in?"

"Name?" the receptionist asked.

"Julianne Carver. I'm his daughter."

"He's in ICU room four."

"ICU?"

"Yes. He was brought in after having a possible heart attack. A Ms. Miller is with him now and is expecting you. Go down the hall, take a left at the end and there's an elevator to ICU."

"Thank you."

Julianne walked as quickly as she could down the hall and followed the directions she'd been given. As she arrived at the door to room four, she saw Ellie sitting by the bed.

"Detective Miller?" she asked.

"Julianne, hi. Come on in. He's just resting right now." Ellie replied.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"It's too soon to tell. They did an operation and…"

"Operation?" Julianne asked, alarmed.

"They put a pacemaker in. It should help him and he seems stable for now."

"Thank God. I…I got here as fast as I could."

"I know, sweetheart. Do you want me to stay a little longer?"

"Please."

Ellie saw the tears in the girl's eyes and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry this happened."

"Why? Why didn't he tell me? He told me he was fine."

"At the time, I'm sure he was. He didn't want to worry you."

Ellie led Julianne to the chair and helped her sit down.

"Wait here. I'll be right back."

Julianne nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. Looking at her dad lying there in a hospital bed, she didn't know who to be mad at: herself for leaving before they'd had the chance to really talk or him for not telling her how serious his condition was.

"Dad, I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I didn't answer all those times you called. I love you."

She reached for his hand that didn't have the pulse monitor on it and held it-wishing she could somehow will him to wake up. She moved her chair a little closer to the bed. Tears lined her cheeks.

Ellie came back in with a chair and immediately moved over to hold the crying girl in an attempt to comfort her. Julianne gave her a quick hug, but refused to let go of her dad's hand.

"It's going to be all right, sweetheart. Your dad's a fighter. He's going to wake up."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Ellie stayed about 20 minutes before Julianne said she'd be ok and Ellie could head home.

"Do you want to stay at my house?"

"I think I'm going to stay here awhile. I want to be here when he wakes up."

Ellie nodded.

"You're always welcome to stay with us. Here's my cell number and address. Just let me know if you're coming. I'll leave the light on for you."

"Thanks, Detective Miller."

"Call me Ellie."

"Thanks, Ellie."

Ellie left the room as Julianne turned her attention back to her dad. Before too long, she fell asleep with her head resting on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Julianne awoke to the vibrating of her phone. With a sigh, she looked to see who was calling her. Her mom’s name filled the screen.  
“This isn’t going to end well.” She muttered to herself, trying not to wake her sleeping father.  
She pushed the answer button and put the phone to her ear. Immediately, her mother’s voice reached her ear.  
“Julianne Marie, where are you?” her mother asked, her voice almost at a yell.  
“I’m down in Gracepoint. Dad had a heart attack and is in the hospital. I thought he…”  
“You’re where?!” her mom interrupted.  
“Gracepoint. I left a note.”  
“Where?”  
The sound of her mom rustling through papers filled the phone line.  
“In the kitchen next to the coffee machine. I figured that was the first place you’d look.”  
Her mom sighed and Julianne heard her walk into the kitchen.  
“Here it is. But Julianne, you know better than to do something like this. Walk me through this. What exactly happened that caused you to up and leave in the middle of the night?”  
“I got a call from dad’s coworker last night saying that he’d possibly had a heart attack…”  
“And you decided you would just up and leave without telling me? You know better than that, Julianne.”  
“Don’t you even care that my father had a heart attack and is in the hospital? You know what? Don’t even answer. You haven’t had a nice thing to say about dad in 3 years. Sure he always seemed to put his job ahead of us, but he needs me right now, so I’m staying. I’ll call you later.” Julianne replied, her voice now an angry whisper.  
“Julianne, don’t hang…”  
With the push of a button, the call was ended. Julianne sighed.  
That could’ve gone better. She thought.  
A few minutes later, a nurse came in.  
“You must be the daughter. My name’s Annie. I’m just going to take a look at your dad’s vitals. We might be moving him down to a regular room today if he’s showing improvement.”  
Julianne smiled, knowing that the surgery must have been more successful than anticipated if that were the case. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her dad start to stir.  
“Hi, dad. It’s me. You had Detective Miller and me worried for a while there.”  
A groan escaped her dad’s mouth as his eyes fluttered open, scanning the room until they found her.  
“Julianne?” he asked, his voice weak.  
“Hi.” She replied with a smile.  
“You came?” he asked, surprised.  
“Of course I did,” she replied, taking his hand. “I couldn’t just sit at home knowing you were here. As soon as Detective Miller called, I got in mom’s car and drove here.”  
“Have you…have you been here all night?” he asked.  
“Yeah. It was kinda late and I wanted to be here when you woke up. Dad?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have left. I should’ve waited.”  
“No.” he replied, giving her hand a gentle squeeze in an attempt to alleviate her guilt. “No. It was my fault. You’re the most…important thing in the world to me. I didn’t do a good job showing it, but…”  
“It’s ok, dad. You had a job to do and it needed to get done. I didn’t get it then. Maybe I still don’t, but I’m getting there.”  
Emmett cracked a small smile and Julianne gave his hand a gentle squeeze. The nurse had finished marking down all the information she needed and turned to face Emmett and Julianne.  
“Good morning, Mr. Carver. I’m happy to report your vitals are looking good. I’m just going to give this to the doctor and we’ll see what he thinks. He’ll be in in a few minutes.”  
The nurse turned and left the room. Julianne heaved a sigh of relief and smiled at her dad.  
“Detective Miller called me. She said you had a heart attack.”  
“Yeah.” Emmett replied with a wince.  
“Why didn’t you tell me things were this bad?”  
“I didn’t want you to worry. You have enough in your life to worry about without worrying about me.”  
“Dad, I love you. I know we haven’t always gotten along, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you.”  
“I love you, too, Julianne.”  
Then, for the first time in three years, father and daughter hugged.  
After breakfast, the doctor came in and delivered the good news: Emmett could go home sometime in the next few days. They wanted to keep him at least overnight for observation, but sometime in the next 24-48 hours, he could go home. As Emmett and Julianne were finishing lunch, Ellie came in. The look on her face told them both to prepare for the worst.  
“You almost died out there.” She said, clearly holding back the anger she felt.  
“Please don’t tell the chief. I need to finish this case. Please.” Emmett pleaded, his eyes showing just how important this was to him.  
“You really think the chief will let you?” Ellie asked, surprised Emmett would ask this of her.  
Emmett groaned as he thought about the lecture he would get when he returned to the office.  
“Dad, how long has this been going on? Your heart condition I mean.” Julianne asked.  
“Since Rosemont.”  
“Three years?” Julianne and Ellie replied in unison.  
“Sir, you have to tell the chief. If last night was any indication…”  
“I’m fine, Miller. The operation was successful. I’ll be back in a couple days.”  
“With all due respect, sir, no you won’t. You can’t be running around on a case after major surgery like this.”  
“Yeah, dad, be reasonable. You’re not strong enough yet.”  
“I am, Julie. I have to be. For them. For…the Solanos.”  
“You think I don’t feel the same way? They’re my best friends. I want this case solved as much as, if not more than, you.”  
Ellie’s voice was raised much louder than she intended, but her emotions had gotten the better of her. Taking a deep breath, she composed herself.  
“If you want to help them, you need to be at your best. And right now, you’re not at your best. You need to let me handle this.”  
“You don’t understand, Miller. I need to solve this case.”  
“Even if you kill yourself doing it?”  
“Yes.”


End file.
